


Junk and Kisses

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Gay, Junkyard - Freeform, Lesbians, Love, Lovely, Sexy, Sweet, american rust, cloudly day, cuteness, smutty time, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: what is better then being at youre fav. place on earth?right! youre girlfriend show up, but what is even better then that?right! you make out in youre secret spot, but what is even better then that?right, you two just love each other and ending cuddling in youre truck.(both are 19 no lis or bts events, Chloes pov)





	Junk and Kisses

**Saturday on a cloudy fall day in 2013**

Chloes POV:

I lying on the edge of the boat at my fave spot here in Arcadia Bay, my legs stagger from the boat, I look up the sky and take another drag from my cigarette, I inhale the smoke and blow it out and again and again close my eyes and listen to the music what comes from the little yellow radio.

For me it feelt like hours even it was just minutes who passed bye I hear some gaps and climbing and a ass who take seat on my tights, I open my eyes and on top of me is my smiling girlfriend who just startet to run her hand trough my blue hair and give me a soft kiss "you know its dangrous to sneak on me like that Amber" I say sassy and pull her close to me "Im not afraid of you Price" she say sassy back and lying now over me have her hands burried in my hair and I stroke gentle over her back, for minutes we stayed like this, no talking just hold each other and watching the clouds go bye.

Rachel only wears a bright blue pullover and a dark jeans with normal sneakers, I wear my firewalk jacket a punk black and grey pullover my washed out dark blue jeans with my punk boots and beanie, I feel how Rachel pulls me close to her and rest her head on my collarbone, I see how the sky gots darker bye every second and the wind blows at the trees, I hear Rachel say camly "I have missed you" as she pressed her head more into me and I stroke over her blonde hair and give her a kiss on her forhead, I see she smiles big and cuddeling more into me "but know youre here and we are together" I say camly as I reach for my girlfriends hand and she grap it and we holding them tight.

I smell Rachels scent of Jasmine and the food she was eating with Rose and James before she arrived and I know she smell my scent of my cigarettes and beer I had since I arrived here, as all was just wounderfull as it can be I feel a raintrop on my cheek and another one of Rachels pullover "Fuck" I say and in that moment it begain to rain like hell.

I and Rachel get quick up and jump from the boat we run to our hideout here in the junkyard, we stay at the edge of our "door" watching how the rain fell from the sky "thank good we build a roof this summer Chlo" Rachel say to me and hug me from the side and in this moment Im very glad we build that roof in our hide and seek.

I feel how Rachel are shaking, she moust be very cold, her pullover dosent look like its made for fall but for summer, I open the zip from my jacket and give it to Rachel, she smiles and put it on, start to hug me close and say "thank you" "I dont want that youre freezing or get sick Rach" I say carring she smiles give me quick kiss on my nose and start to hug me again, for a while we watch the big and heavy raindrops how they falling of to our secret place until my feet get tired of the much standing and I sit me down at a chair we have here, its a red cozy chair you could mean its from an old car.

Rachels follows me and sit on top of me saying "I know what we can do to make time goes bye" I smile, I know what means and my girl look hella awensome in my chlotes, we start to kissing and pressing our bodys close to each other we gasp or moan, my hands are on my girls ass and hers on my neck or her fingers stroke under my chlotes over my tummy.

She moan my name and say how much she loves me and I do the same, our bodys now pressed at the wall but still wearing our chlotes, we feel the gentle and lovley touch from each other and really after a while the rain was away, the air was clean again and Rachel and me wehre just happy "I love you soo much but next time we better be fully naked" she say with a grin and we walk outside, I grap her hand and pull her close into a kiss, she look at me with sprakling eyes and a big smile watch in my face to my lips back into my eyes "I love you more Rach and yeah next time" I say lovley but also sassy, we stare at each other until we hear a loud a bang and it starts to rain again.

We fast get in my truck and Rachel turn on the radio, she start lying on my carbench and make a move with her finger and say "come here my junkjard queen its cuddeling weather" I smile and lying me next to her, Rachel open my jacket and cover us both in it and hold me close, we looking outside and watch how hopefully sooner or later the rain pass bye.


End file.
